CORE A SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The main objective of this core is the enrollment of every patient AML and MDS referred to Washington University into the Tissue Acquisition and Clinical Database protocol of the GAML program project. Skin, oral mucosa, bone marrow, peripheral blood leukocytes and serum specimens collected from patients will be banked and processed by Core B, (Specimen Database), whereupon they will serve as the basis for genomic analyses outlined in Core C (Sequencing and Analysis), to be utilized in Projects 1-4. This Clinical Core will also maintain and expand a comprehensive database that captures essential clinical, pathological, karyotypic, molecular, therapeutic, and outcomes data of enrolled AML and MDS patients, anonymously linked with the corresponding tissue specimens. The Clinical Core database will provide key clinical annotation for the samples prepared by Core B, and genomic studies performed by Core C, which will be utilized by Projects 1-4. Specific Aim/Core Service 1: We will attempt to prospectively enroll and collect tissue at diagnosis, in remission, and at relapse from every patient referred to the Washington University Siteman Cancer Center with AML and MDS. Specific Aim/Core Service 2: We will maintain a comprehensive clinical leukemia database that will capture epidemiological data, disease- related characteristics, prognostic factors, therapeutic information, and outcomes data from all enrolled AML and MDS patients, with de-identified linkage to corresponding banked tissue specimens. Specific Aim/Core Service 3: We will provide statistical and informatics support for all PPG activities, including sample size assessments for human and mouse studies, detailed statistical evaluations of all datasets for publications, and IT support for database management.